Zeit der Nachtfalter
by SilverSilicion
Summary: [SLASH&Dark!Harry] Einen kurzen Moment bevor der Dämmerzustand in den wirklichen Schlaf überging, fühlte er etwas. Es war, als ob etwas seinen Geist berühren würde. Wie ein Falter, der ihn beim unruhigen Flug mit den Flügeln streifte. (Auszug Prolog
1. Prolog: Am Fenster

**Zeit der Nachtfalter**

**Autor:** Silver-chan  
**Email:** star-silverweb.de  
**Teil:** Prolog/??  
**Pairings:** HP/??  
**Warnings:** AU (post GoF), Slash (in späteren Kapiteln), Kindesmisshandlung, MPS (könnte triggern!!!)  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Gehört alles JKR... ;;  
**Betaleser:** Develi (vielen, vielen lieben Dank knuddel)  
**Kommentar:** Nachdem ASL abgebrochen ist, meine neue HPFF...  
Die Zeitsprünge mögen am Anfang etwas merkwürdig sein, dass muss aber so...-;  
Klärt sich alles später auf.  
Mehr gibbet wohl nich zu sagen...  
Außer das ich die FF meinem süßen Spiki-Mäuschen widme! Hab dich lieb!  
  
Ciao, Sil

**Prolog: _Am Fenster_**  
Ein großer, fetter Mann schlug immer wieder mit dem Gürtel auf den am Boden liegenden Jungen ein.  
Dieser versuchte nur noch sich zu schützen und kauerte sich zusammen, aber kein Ton verließ seine Lippen. Kein Laut des Schmerzes, nicht einmal ein leises Schluchzen.  
Irgendwann hörte der Mann auf und fuhr ihn wütend an: "Steh auf du nutzloser Bengel und verzieh dich in deinen Schrank."  
Der Junge rappelte sich auf und floh regelrecht, so schnell es ihm mit dem schmerzenden Rücken möglich war, in sein Reich, seinen Schrank.  
Jeder andere hätte sich in der dunklen Enge unwohl gefühlt, aber der Junge liebte sie.  
Hier hatte er seine Ruhe, hier geschah ihm nichts.  
Auf der Liege, die sein Bett darstellen sollte, aber eher eine schlechten Karikatur desselben glich, rollte er sich zusammen, möglichst so, dass nichts an seinen Rücken stieß und dann begannen die Tränen seine Wangen hinab zulaufen. Stumme Tränen. Er weinte sich stumm in den Schlaf.  
  
Als er erwachte, fragte er sich, kurz wo er war und warum er schon wieder diese Schmerzen hatte.  
Er verstand es nicht, aber es geschah immer wieder. Er fühlte sich komisch.  
Dann konzentrierte er sich und die Wunden heilten, die Schmerzen verschwanden.  
Aber jetzt wurde er wieder so unendlich müde.  
Einen kurzen Moment bevor der Dämmerzustand in den wirklichen Schlaf überging, fühlte er etwas. Es war, als ob etwas seinen Geist berühren würde.  
Wie ein Falter, der ihn beim unruhigen Flug mit den Flügeln streifte.  
Doch bevor er das Gefühl näher bestimmen konnte, war er auch schon in Morpheus Armen gefangen.  
  
Harry erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Wie immer, seitdem er vor neun Jahren auf die Türschwelle dieses Hauses gelegt wurde, machte er Frühstück und wartete bis seine ‚Familie' aufwachte.  
Sie frühstückten, moserten dabei wie immer an ihm herum und ließen ihn dann den Abwasch machen.  
Dann mussten er und Dudley in die Schule.  
Noch ein Jahr! Ein Jahr und dann würde er endlich auf eine andere Schule, als sein Cousin, kommen.  
Kein Weglaufen vor Dudleys Schlägern in den Pause mehr, kein Dudley im Unterricht mehr.  
Noch ein Jahr, und dann mußte er endlich Dudley´s Visage nicht mehr so oft ertragen. Ein Jahr.  
  
Ein Jahr später war alles anders gekommen.  
Hagrid holte Harry ab und er erfuhr von seiner Herkunft. Er kam nach Hogwarts, lernte seine besten Freunde Hermione Granger und Ron Weasley kennen.  
Allerdings erfuhr er auch, dass er von Voldemort, einem der bösesten und mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, gejagt wurde und dieser ihn tot sehen wollte.  
In den letzten vier Jahren war soviel geschehen, viel Schreckliches, wie die Wiederkehr des Lord vor einem Monat, aber auch viel Schönes.  
Harry freute sich schon auf die Schule, aber zuvor musste er noch drei Wochen hier bei den Dursleys hocken.  
Harry sah auf die Uhr, kurz nach Mitternacht. Er sollte schlafen, wenn er morgen pünktlich Frühstück machen wollte. Und etwas in seinem Innersten warnte ihn davor, zu verschlafen.  
Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er spürte, dass es besser war, wenn er nicht verschlief. Irgendwie brachte er Schmerzen mit verschlafen in Verbindung.  
Schmerzen? Wieso Schmerzen? Außer Dudleys Schlägertypen hatte ihm nie jemand Gewalt angetan, und was hatten die mit dem Frühstück zu tun?  
Er verstand es nicht. Vielleicht war er einfach übermüdet.  
  
Die restlichen Ferien überstand er auch noch irgendwie und dann war er endlich wieder in Hogwarts.  
Um kurz nach eins entschieden sich die Fünftklässler, auch mal so langsam ins Bett zu gehen.  
Harry schrieb die Ereignisse des Tags noch in sein Notizbuch.  
Es war ihm in der letzten Zeit immer deutlicher aufgefallen, dass er sich manchmal an Zeitabschnitte nicht erinnern konnte, als ob er geschlafen hätte. Aber durch die anderen wusste er, dass er da gewesen war und zum Beispiel gelernt hatte.  
Jetzt hoffte er, dass er das durch das Aufschreiben vermeiden konnte.  
Als Harry fertig war, legte auch er sich schlafen. Vorher aber hatte er das Notizbuch gut versteckt. "Nacht, ihr vier!"  
"Nacht Harry!"  
  
Er erwachte in einem weichen Himmelbett. Er war also wieder in Hogwarts.  
Leise stand er auf, legte sich den Tarnumhang um und schlich sich aus dem Turm. Er liebte es nachts durchs Schloss zu streifen. Und er wurde nie erwischt.  
Drei Jahre hatte er gebraucht um so schleichen zu lernen. Aber jetzt konnte er sogar hinter Snape hergehen, ohne, dass dieser ihn hörte.  
Er setzte sich in einem Flur auf eine Fensterbank und sah nach draußen über das Schulgelände und den See. Dabei rutschte der Umhang von seinen Schultern.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit war ein weiterer Junge im Schloss unterwegs.  
Jetzt in der Nacht fielen ihm seine hellblonden Strähnen ist Gesicht. Seine eisgrauen Augen huschten umher.  
Der Prinz von Slytherin, der dieses Jahr Vertrauensschüler geworden war, suchte nach Schülern, die noch in den Gängen umher schlichen. Zu seinem Ärger fand er jedoch keine.  
Als er um die Ecke in einen selten benutzen Gang bog, sah er auf einem der breiten Fenstersimse eine Gestalt sitzen, die regungslos hinaus über das in Dunkelheit gehüllte Gelände blickte.  
Die schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haare zeichneten sich deutlich gegen das, vom fahlen Mondlicht beschiene Fenster, ab.  
Er wollte schon näher treten, aber der Junge sah so friedlich aus, dass er das nicht tun konnte.  
So drehte er sich, ganz untypisch für ihn, um und ließ den anderen in Ruhe.  
  
Dieser hatte den Slytherin nicht bemerkt und stand kurz darauf auf, weil er nun doch ins Bett wollte.

tbc.


	2. Kapitel 1: Unheimliches Wissen und

**Zeit der Nachtfalter**

**Autor:** Silver-chan  
**Email:** star-silverweb.de  
**Teil:** 1/??  
**Pairings:** HP/??  
**Warnings:** AU (post GoF), Slash (in späteren Kapiteln), Kindesmisshandlung, MPS (**könnte triggern!!!**)  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts meins...sonst hätt ich Geld... XD  
**Betaleser:** Develi (Danke schön! halbtotknuddel)  
**Kommentar:** Fertig ist das Chap schon seit dem 15.12 und gebetat seit dem 06.01, aber ich war bis zum 09.01 weg und habe danach eine Arbeit anch der anderen geschrieben... **smile**  
Vielen lieben Dank an Angie und Schwarzleserin...

Ciao, Sil

**Kapitel 1: _Unheimliches Wissen und gemeinsames Schweigen_**  
Harry wurde am nächsten morgen äußerst unsanft von Ron geweckt, indem dieser ihm einen Eimer Wasser über dem Kopf leerte.  
Im ersten Moment spürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis Ron zu töten, stand dann aber lieber auf und wusch sich.  
Gewaschen, so gekämmt, wie es bei ihm eben möglich war, und wesentlich wacher betrat er kurz darauf wieder den Schlafsaal der Fünftklässler.  
Er ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank - Dean und er hatten als einzige Kleiderschränke, die anderen drei, die unter Zauberern aufgewachsen waren, bevorzugten magische Truhen - und zog sich die Schuluniform heraus; eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und die rot-goldene Krawatte.  
Darüber eine einfache bodenlange Robe, mit dem Wappen von Gryffindor.  
Fertig angezogen sah er Ron an. "Können wir?"  
Der Rothaarige grinst. "Ich warte schon ne Ewigkeit... Wegen die wäre ich beinahe verhungert!"  
Mit einen amüsierten Blick aus dem Augenwinkel auf Rons nicht dicken, aber von einer besseren Ernährung als Harrys, zeugendem Bauch antwortete er: "Aber sicher doch, Dickerchen!" Dann ging auch er aus dem Schlafsaal in den Flur und dort die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftraum hinunter.  
Dieser war ziemlich leer, da die meisten Schüler schon beim Frühstück in der großen Halle saßen.  
Nur ein paar Siebtklässler, die wohl schon gefrühstückt hatten waren da.  
Ron und Harry verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Hermione saß schon am Tisch der Löwen und frühstückte, während sie gleichzeitig ein Buch las.  
Ron schnitt eine Grimasse. "Hermione, wir hatten noch nicht mal Unterricht...!"  
"Na und? Deshalb kann ich doch trotzdem mal lernen. Dir und Harry würde es auch mal ganz gut tun !"  
Und schon war wieder der schönste Streit zwischen den beiden im Gange.  
Harry ignorierte sie beide, setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken. Mehrmals sah er auf, da er sich beobachtet fühlte , konnte aber den Übeltäter nicht ausmachen.

Draco blickte schnell wieder auf seinen Teller, als Potter zu ihm herüber sah.  
Gryffindors Goldjunge musste ja nicht unbedingt merken, dass er ihn ansah. Warum er das überhaupt tat, wusste er selbst nicht so genau.  
Okay, der Schwarzhaarige hatte gestern sein Interesse erweckt, als er so nachdenklich und verloren wirkend am Fenster gesessen hatte, aber das war noch lange kein Grund so viel über ihn nachzudenken.  
Draco beschloss, sich lieber wieder wichtigen Dingen zuzuwenden, wie der Frage, wie er das Wiesel heute wieder auf die Palme bringen konnte.

Die erste Stunde, die sie am heutigen Schultag hatten, war Zaubertränke - wie jedes Jahr mit den Slytherins.  
Die Gryffindors waren dementsprechend begeistert, weil Prof. Snape - Zaubertranklehrer und Kopf des Hauses Slytherin - seine Schüler ja überhaupt nicht bevorzugte und auch sonst einer der freundlichsten Lehrer von Hogwarts war.  
Als Snape den Klassenraum betrat, saßen die Schüler schon an ihren Plätzen.  
Ron und Harry hatten sich diesmal durchsetzen können, nicht in der ersten Reihe sitzen zu müssen, wie es Hermione sonst von ihnen verlangte.  
Doch die Freude darüber hielt nicht lange an, denn Snape setzte die Schüler direkt nach dem Durchschreiten der Tür um.  
"Potter, Sie setzen sich nach vorne, zu Mr. Malfoy."  
Sowohl Malfoy als auch Angesprochener selbst sahen erfreut auf, dass Schuljahr nebeneinander zu verbringen - wenn blicken Töten können, hätte Hogwarts einen neuen Tränkelehrer gebraucht.

Fünf Minuten später waren alle Schüler auf ihren neuen Plätzen.  
Ron und Hermione durften zusammen sitzen bleiben, allerdings flankiert von Crabbe und Neville, wobei letzterer wahrscheinlich deshalb neben Hermione sitze durfte, damit sie ihn davon abhielt, alle in die Luft zu sprengen.  
"Da die meisten der unfähigen Idioten in dieser Klasse, die weder das Talent, noch das Geschick oder das Verständnis für die hohe Kunst des Zaubertrankbrauens haben", - an dieser Stelle blickte er zu Neville - "nur durch das sture Lernen der Rezepte und Anweisungen dem Unterricht folgen können",- jetzt blickte er Hermione an - "wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie viel Sie über die Ferien behalten haben. Potter, nennen sie mir die wichtigsten Zutaten für den "visus finis"- Trank!"  
Harry hätte beinahe laut aufgestöhnt. Snape wusste genau, dass er die Antwort nicht kannte.  
Aber bevor er dies sagen konnte, hatte er ein komisches Gefühl. Kurz dachte er, dass er dieses Gefühl schon mal gehabt hatte - warum konnte er nicht sagen - und das nächste an das er sich dann erinnern konnte war, dass Snape ihn erstaunt ansah und dann zähneknirschend 5 Punkte an Gryffindor gab.  
Harry verstand nichts mehr, ließ es sich aber vorerst nicht anmerken.  
Danach sollten sie mit ihrem Banknachbarn eine schwächere Variante des Trankes brauen.  
Malfoy und er arbeiteten erstaunlich einvernehmlich zusammen.  
Er übernahm die grobe Schneidarbeit und Malfoy braute. Er selbst nahm diese Arbeitseinteilung deshalb so brav hin, weil er keine Ahnung vom Brauen hatte und Malfoy wollte sich wahrscheinlich nicht den Trank ruinieren lassen.

Nach der Zaubertrankstunde gingen die Gryffindors zu Verwandlung - zum Glück ohne die Slytherins.  
Zuerst schwieg das Trio, bis Ron Harry plötzlich fragte: "Sag mal, Harry, woher wusstest du das?"  
Nun wandten sich ihnen auch die anderen Gryffindors zu.  
Harry war einen Augenblick verwirrt, bis ihm die Sache mit Snapes Frage einfiel. Er wusste jetzt was Ron meinte, nur die Antwort , die kannte er selbst nicht.  
"Ich hab's irgendwann mal gelesen und wohl durch Zufall behalten..." antwortete er ausweichend.  
"Ach so..." Die anderen schienen mit der Antwort zufrieden zu sein.  
Nur Harry dachte weiter nach. Er konnte sich einfach nicht an die Zeit, in der er geantwortet haben musste, erinnern.

Auch Severus dachte verwirrt über diese Sache nach, während er auf die nächste Klasse wartete.  
Er hatte gehofft, Potter mal wieder niedermachen zu können, da diese Frage noch nicht einmal Granger hätte beantworten können.  
Und zuerst hatte es auch so ausgesehen, als wüsste Harrys es nicht, bis er auf einmal diesen absolut kontrollierten und verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck hatte und mit ruhiger Stimme die Antwort gab. Fehlerfrei.  
Das allein war schon äußerst merkwürdig, aber als Harry danach, als er die Antwort bestätigte, einen Moment lang äußerst verwirrt wirkte, verstand er gar nichts mehr.

Dracos Gedanken richteten sich ebenfalls auf diesen Vorfall.  
Nun, er würde wohl doch genauer über Potter nachdenken müssen. Und er würde heute Abend wieder in den Gang von gestern Nacht gehen, vielleicht war Potter wieder dort.

Harry ging nach dem Unterricht in die Bibliothek. Wenn er direkt mit den Aufsätzen begann hätte er später mehr Zeit für wichtigere Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Quidditch.  
Er saß grade über dem Kräuterkunde Aufsatz, als ihm immer mal wieder leicht die Augen zufielen.  
Er gähnte.  
Warum war er nur so müde? Er war doch gestern zeitig ins Bett gegangen?  
Wieder gähnte der Gryffindor und nickte leicht ein.  
Als er später wieder erwachte waren die Aufsätze fertig. Harry blinzelte verwundert.  
Er hätte schwören können dass er noch nicht mal den ersten geschrieben hatte als er eingeschlafen war.  
Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte mit den Schultern, hatte er sich eben getäuscht. Was soll's.  
Er packte seine Schulsachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm.  
Ron saß grade über dem Zaubertrank-Aufsatz und hoffte auf eine Ablenkung.  
"Hey, Harry?", rief er deshalb, als der Angesprochene eintrat.  
"Was gibt's, Kumpel?"  
Den Aufsatz wegpackend fragte der Weasley: "Lust auf ne Partie Zauberschach?"  
Harry nicke und verlor in den folgenden anderthalb Stunden 7 Runden gegen seinen besten Freund.  
Danach überließ er Seamus seinen Platz und sah ihm und Ron beim Spielen zu.  
Gegen halb elf ging er dann, zusammen mit den anderen Jungen, ins Bett und bald hörte man nur noch gleichmäßiges atmen und Nevilles Schnarchen.

Als der Jungen erwachte, war es tiefste Nacht. Wieder erhob er sich leise, zog den Tarnumhang an und schlich hinaus, aus dem Turm, durch das Schloss.  
Er setzte sich an dasselbe Fenster, sich nicht bewusst, dass er beim letzten Mal gesehen worden war.  
Er musste nachdenken, über so vieles.  
Warum bestand sein Leben nur aus so kurzen Frequenzen? Und wieso hatte er Erinnerungen, die nicht ihm zu gehören schienen?  
Er wusste, dass es sein Körper war, aber er selbst sah in diesen ‚Erinnerungen' alles nur als Zuschauer durch die Augen dieses Körpers.  
Aber wenn er es nicht war, wer hatte seinen Körper dann gelenkt?  
Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, er verstand es nicht. Sein Blick schweifte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, während er weiter in Gedanken versank.

In diesem Moment trat auch Draco in den Gang.  
Er sah niemanden, doch letzte Nacht hatte er bemerkt, dass der andere eigentlich einen Tarnumhang getragen hatte, der ihm allerdings von den Schultern gerutscht war.  
Nach kurzen nachdenken entschied er, dass, wenn er wissen wollte warum der andere sich so verhielt, er dessen Vertrauen gewinnen musste.  
Er näherte sich dem Fenster, setzte sich ebenfalls auf das Fensterbrett und blickte über das Schlossgelände.  
Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, äußerte der Slytherin leise: "Du könntest den Tarnumhang genauso gut abnehmen...Ich weiß, dass du hier bist und sonst ist hier keiner."  
Wieder herrschte Schweigen.  
Als der Blonde erneut zum Sprechen ansetzen wollte, erhob sich der Andere schon und zog den Tarnumhang wieder richtig an. Danach ging er ebenso leise und schweigend, wie er es die ganze Zeit gewesen war, wieder zum Gryffindor-Turm zurück.  
Draco blickte noch einige Momente stumm aus dem Fenster, bevor auch er aufstand und schlafen ging.

TBC...


	3. Kapitel 2: Verwirrende Begegnungen un

**Zeit der Nachtfalter**

**Autor:** Silver-chan  
**Email:** star-silverweb.de  
**Teil:** 2?  
**Pairings:** HP?  
**Warnings:** AU (post GoF), Slash (in späteren Kapiteln), Kindesmisshandlung, MPS (**könnte triggern!**)  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Disclaimer:** Alles JKR... Sonst hätte ich mehr Kohle... XD  
**Betaleser:** Develi (Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde! Vielen, vielen Dank!)  
**Kommentar:** Vielen lieben Dank an TinaHewen (Hab den Film zwar nicht gesehen, aber ich nehm' das Mal als Lob grins), Muinthel (Erst mal ganz besonderen Dank für das Lob an meinen Schreibstil! Harry wird zwar später hin und wieder etwas melancholischer, aber er wird auf keinen Fall dauerdepressiv. Beruhigt dich das? ) und me-chan (Er ist nicht schizophren, er hat MPS, wobei die meisten Leute Schizophrenie und MPS verwechseln... Xx)

Ciao, Sil

**Kapitel 2: _Verwirrende Begegnungen und ein Streit_**  
In den nächsten Tagen war Harry bis spät abends mit lernen beschäftigt und fiel dann wie ein Stein ins Bett, weshalb Draco vergeblich auf das Erscheinen des Jungen wartete, der zwar aussah wie Potter, aber sich so verdammt merkwürdig benahm.  
Am Samstag konnte Harry aber ausschlafen und war daher in der Nacht nicht so fertig, wie die ganze Woche über.  
So kam es, dass der Junge in der Nacht wieder am Fenster saß.  
Der Prinz von Slytherin hatte die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben, dass Harry noch mal kam - dass er überhaupt darauf hoffte hätte er natürlich nie zugegeben - und beschloss, dass dies die letzte Nacht sein würde, in der er zum Fenster ginge.  
Er setzte sich wieder auf seine Seite des Fensterbretts.  
"Bist du da...?"  
Er bekam keine Antwort aber der Tarnumhang wurde von der unsichtbaren Gestalt herunter gezogen wurde.  
Draco grinste leicht. "Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr her..."  
Der Schwarzhaarige sah in ruhig an, bevor er - für sein Empfinden - zum Ersten mal den blonden Jungen ansprach.  
Er sprach leise, bedächtig, als würde er jedes Wort abwägen. "...wie lange war ich nicht mehr hier...?"  
Eine Augenbrauche wurde hochgezogen. Wusste Potter nicht wie lange es her war? Der wollte er ihn doch nur verarschen, oder?  
Obwohl es nicht so wirkte, als wolle ihn der andere auf den Arm nehmen. Nun gut, eine vernünftige Antwort würde schon nicht schaden.  
"Sechs Tage... Das weißt du doch...?"  
Der schwarzhaarige nahm es ruhig hin. Für ihn war es normal, dass zwischen den Zeiträumen an die er sich erinnern konnte, ähnlich lange Abstände lagen.  
Was ihn allerdings verwirrt war, dass er anfing dem Anderen zu vertrauen.  
Er hätte ihm auch weiß machen können, er wäre nicht da, aber er wollte nicht.  
Wie in den anderen Nächten erhob er sich und zog den Tarnumhang über um zurück in den Schlafraum zu gehen.  
Aber bevor er den Umhang ganz umgelegt hatte, drehte er sich noch einmal zu dem Slytherinprinzen um. "Gute Nacht..." Damit war er verschwunden.  
Draco sah ihm hinterher. "...nacht..."  
Viele Antworten hatte ihm diese Begegnung nicht gebracht, eher noch mehr Fragen.  
Aber wenigstens hatte der Junge - Potter? - mit ihm gesprochen.  
Das war immerhin ein Anfang.

Am nächsten morgen versuchte Harry auszuschlafen. Er war immer noch totmüde.  
Doch Hermione versuchte ihn zum aufstehen zu bewegen.  
"Wach endlich auf du Faulpelz! Du hast genug geschlafen..."  
Der Gryffindor grummelte: "...wie viel Uhr...?"  
"Schon viertel vor zehn! Also steh endlich auf!"  
"Du weckst mich am Sonntag um die Uhrzeit! Vergiss es!" Damit drehte sich der Junge um und schlief wieder ein.

Hermione allerdings hatte nicht vor so schnell aufzugeben. "**Wach auf! Los!**"  
Der erwachende Junge blinzelte.  
Wo war er? Das hier kannte er nicht...  
Er wollte doch nur seine Ruhe... Schlafen... Einfach nur in Ruhe schlafen...  
Und das Mädchen störte dabei...  
Den Zauberstab in der Hand murmelte er einen leichten Schleuderfluch der Hermione vom Bett wegbewegte und ließ dann die Vorhänge zugehen.  
Nachdem er einen Ruhezauber gesprochen hatte, schloss er zufrieden die Augen und schlief wieder ein.  
Die Muggelgeborene sah wütend auf das Bett.  
Wie konnte er es wagen, sie **anzugreifen**? Harry machte doch sonst nicht so etwas...?  
Was war nur mit ihm los?  
Sie musste dringend mit Ron sprechen und verließ den Schlafraum und ging in die Große Halle wo Ron schon frühstückte.

Zum Mittagessen bewegte Harry sich dann doch aus dem Bett, zog sich in Ruhe an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle.  
Er setzte sich zu Ron und Hermione, wobei letztere ihn wütend anblickte.  
Harry wollte grade fragen was los sei, als sie ihn anfuhr.  
"Harry James Potter! Was denkst du dir eigentlich, mich so zu behandeln?"  
Der Angesprochene sah sie verwirrt an. "Was meinst du?"  
"Was ich meine? Was ich meine! Du hast mich heute Morgen angegriffen als ich dich wecken wollte!"  
"Ich hab was...? Aber...davon weiß ich nichts..."  
Ron mischte sich ein: "Also langsam hab ich das Gefühl du verschweigst uns was... Erst die Sache mit Snape, jetzt das... Vertraust du uns etwa nicht mehr? Wir sind doch deine Freunde! Oder hast du beschlossen wir sind nicht mehr gut genug für Harry Potter?"  
"Bitte! Tickt ihr jetzt wirklich nicht mehr ganz richtig!" Harry sprang wütend auf. "Wisst ihr was! Ihr könnt mich mal!"  
Er war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden, sodass nun die ganze Halle seinen Ausbruch mitbekommen hatte.  
Er sah seine beiden "besten Freunde" noch einmal wütend an, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit wehender Robe die Halle verließ.

Harry war nach dem Streit an den See geflüchtet. Am Ufer sitzend schmiss er Steine ins Wasser und dachte nach.  
Es verwirrte ihn dass er jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal eine Erinnerungslücke hatte.  
Und wenn er so nachdachte war es schon öfter vorgekommen, dass ihm Bruchstücke fehlten.  
Besonders häufig bei den Dursleys, hier war es eigentlich nie passiert.  
Er hatte es immer auf Überarbeitung geschoben, aber war es das wirklich...?  
Was war nur mit ihm los...?  
Er seufzte. Dann knurrte sein Magen, weil er weder gefrühstückt, noch zu Mittag gegessen hatte.  
Am besten würde er in die Küche gehen und sich was holen.

Den Tag hatte Harry erfolgreich überstanden ohne noch mal auf Hermione und Ron zu stoßen.  
Dann wollte er seinen Verwandlungsaufsatz schreiben, doch als er die entsprechenden Rollen herausnahm, sah er, dass er den Aufsatz schon geschrieben hatte.  
Wurde er jetzt völlig verrückt? Er sah schon die Schlagzeile vor sich "Harry Potter nach St. Mungos eingewiesen - Hatte der Todesfluch doch Nachwirkungen?"  
Der Gryffindor grinste. Dann beschloss er, wo er jetzt nichts mehr zu tun hatte, eine Runde fliegen gehen zu können.  
Er hörte erst spät nach Sperrstunde auf und hoffte dass er keinem Lehrer oder Filch begegnen würde. Warum hatte er auch seinen Umhang nicht mit raus genommen.  
Im Gang traf er dann auf Malfoy.  
"Heute keinen Umhang dabei?"  
Woher wusste der andere von seinem Umhang? Und wieso so freundlich?  
"Wovon sprichst du, Malfoy?"  
Der sah ihn nun verwirrt an. "Du erinnerst dich nicht mehr?"  
"Woran sollte ich mich erinnern? Und nun entschuldige, aber ich will ins Bett!"  
Er ließ den Slytherin einfach stehen und ging Richtung Gryffindor-Tower.

Draco sah ihm nach. Konnte Har- Potter sich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern?  
Er musste unbedingt herausfinden was das alles bedeuten sollte. Er würde gleich morgen in der Bibliothek suchen.  
Dann machte er sich selbst auf den Weg in die Slytherin-Kerker.  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat kam im Blaise entgegen. "Wo warst du solange, Drac'?"  
Entgegen dem Glauben der meisten Schüler hing er nicht nur mit Vincent und Gregory rum, auch wenn diese intelligenter waren, als sie schienen. Nur kam es seinem Ruf eher entgegen, wenn er mit den beiden als Leibwächter auftrat, als wenn er scherzend mit Blaise rumlaufen würde.  
"Hatte noch zu tun...", winkte er ab.  
"Was zu tun? Du bist seit Tagen jede Nacht draußen unterwegs. Das kann ja wohl nicht nur was mit deinen Pflichten als Vertrauensschüler zu tun haben."  
Er blickte Draco abwartend an.  
"Sorry, Blaise, dass kann ich dir noch nicht sagen... Aber du bist der erste der es erfahren wird, okay?"  
"Wenn du das sagst..." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich bin im Bett und du solltest auch dahin, wenn du morgen nicht im Unterricht einschlafen willst."  
Damit verschwand er im Schlafsaal. Draco sah ihm nach und ging dann ebenfalls in sein Einzelzimmer, das ihm als Vertrauensschüler zustand.

Am nächsten Tag entschuldigte Harry sich bei seinen besten Freunden. Er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was er Hermione getan haben sollte, aber er wollte keinen Streit.  
Sie gaben sich mit der Erklärung dass er wohl noch im Halbschlaf gewesen war zufrieden.  
Im Verwandlungsunterricht korrigierte McGonagall, während die Schüler übten eine Maus in einen Hamster zu verwandeln, die abgegebenen Hausarbeiten.  
Am Ende des Unterrichts hielt sie Harry zurück.  
"Mr. Potter, ihre Arbeit war ausgezeichnet, ich würde mich freuen, wenn sie weiter so gute Leistungen abliefern würden."  
Harry nickte überrascht. Auch wenn er sicht nicht mehr an den Inhalt des Aufsatzes erinnern konnte, ihm sollte eine gute Note nur recht sein.

Danach hatten sie Zaubertränke. Snape beäugte ihn immer noch misstrauisch wegen der einmalig richtigen Antwort, obwohl er danach kein bisschen besser gewesen war.  
Harry musste mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten, der sich in letzter Zeit auffällig ruhig verhielt.  
Hatte das etwas mit seinem merkwürdigen Verhalten letzten Abend zu tun?  
Mit Umhang hatte er wohl Harrys Tarnumhang gemeint. Aber woran sollte er sich erinnern?  
So abgelenkt hätte er beinahe viel zu viele Drachenschuppen in den Trank geworfen, doch Malfoy hielt ihn davon ab.  
"Stopp", zischte er, "das sind genug."  
"Wie? Oh..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte der Gryffindor nur so schlecht sein?  
Ihn würde wirklich mal interessieren, wie er es geschafft hatte sich bis heute nicht in die Luft zu jagen.  
Obwohl, wahrscheinlich hatte Granger da ihre Finger im Spiel. Die half ihm und Wiesel ja sowieso ständig.  
Ohne sie würden die beiden wahrscheinlich immer noch die erste Klasse wiederholen.  
Genau wie er Vinc und Greg half.  
Moment, verglich er sich grade ernsthaft mit Schlammblut-Granger? Er sollte mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen.

Harry überstand die Zaubertrankstunde ohne weitere Zwischenfälle und auch sonst blieb der Schultag recht ereignislos.  
So ruhig konnte es natürlich nicht bleiben.  
In der Nacht hatte Harry wieder Visionen von Voldemort. Er sah, wie der dunkle Lord Menschen folterte und tötete.  
Schreiend und schweißgebadet erwachte er und war froh, dass er einen Stillezauber um das Bett gelegt hatte.  
Er legte sich hin und versuchte erneut einzuschlafen, was ihm auch ziemlich schnell wieder gelang.

Aber die Vision hatte einen anderen Teil von ihm geweckt. Dieser beschloss nicht im Bett liegen zu bleiben, sondern im Schloss spazieren zu gehen.  
Er warf sich einen Umhang um und verließ den Turm. Er kannte sich hier gut aus, auch wenn er lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war.  
Irgendwann lief ihm ein anderer Schüler über den Weg. Ein Slytherin, wie ihm das Wappen am Umhang verriet und, so wie er aussah, ein Malfoy.  
Eigentlich wäre er ihm sympathisch gewesen, doch er wusste, er war ein Gryffindor, also musste er sich auch wie einer benehmen.  
Der andere sprach ihn an. "Schon wieder so spät unterwegs? Erinnerst du dich diesmal?"  
Barsch entgegnet er: "Ich wüsste nicht woran ich mich erinnern sollte. Und jetzt geh mir aus dem Weg oder ich fluch dich in die nächste Woche!"  
Damit drängte er sich an dem anderen vorbei und war bald aus dessen Blickfeld verschwunden.  
Am besten er würde zum Turm zurückgehen. Nur, es gab da ein Problem, er kannte das Passwort nicht.  
Doch als er grade schon wieder gehen wollte, kam eine Siebtklässlerin, die wohl grade ein nächtliches Rendezvous gehabt hatte, zum Turm. Schnell drückte er sich in den Schatten, damit sie ihn nicht sah.  
Als sie den Eingang öffnete, schlich er ihr hinterher und ging, nachdem sie ihm Mädchentrakt verschwunden war, in den Schlafsaal aus dem er gekommen war und legte sich in sein Bett.  
Kurz darauf waren nur noch gleichmäßiges Atmen und Nevilles Schnarcher zu hören.

_tbc._  



End file.
